The Missing Can Always Be Found Again!
by Nocturnal-Niccy616
Summary: Cross Academy has once again opened its doors to the Day and Night classes. With Kaname gone, its up to Ichijo to take his place as Dorm Leader. Easier said than done! Cross has a mission for Ichijo and Shiki, to go into town and investigate strange disappearances. Could this be the work of a vampire? And what happens when Shiki goes missing as well?
1. Welcome Back Cross Academy!

**A/N: Welcome! To those of you who have read Kuroshitsuji: His Butler, Returns I just want to say thank you for reading my FanFiction and supporting me on it. To those who are reading these first, check it out! ^.^ This is my 2****nd**** Fanfiction based of my most favorite Vampire Knight couple Senri Shiki and Ichijo Takumra. Enjoy **_**The Missing Can Always Be Found**_**!**

It was still early even. Ichijo had just gotten out of the shower. He was always the first one to wake up and take a shower before the other. For a vampire, the day time doesn't seem to bother him like Aido and the others. He got that impression a lot.

When he entered the room, his roommate Shiki was still sound-asleep in his bed. Ichijo went over and sat of the edge of his bed looking at the sleeping Shiki. He loved watching him sleep, he was so cute when he's asleep. Ichijo ran his fingers through his hair; it was as soft as a new born kitten's fur. Shiki, being a model, had to look perfect for his photo shot.

"_If only they could see you now…" _Ichijo thought to himself, still playing with his roommate's hair. Finally, Shiki squirms and opens his eyes. Two beautiful light blue eyes stare up at Ichijo. Not too long ago, his left eye was red and his right still blue. He was possessed by his dead farther, Rido Kuran. After that incident, Ichijo swore to himself that no one will ever use or hurt Shiki again.

"Takuma?" Shiki asks, rubbing his eyes, he was the only one who called ichijo by name.

"Sorry for waking you Senri, I didn't mean to." Ichijo said, he also calls Shiki by his first name.

"It's alright. I had to get up in a little bit anyways." Shiki says, sitting up in bed. He fluffed his hair a little bit and looked at Ichijo with his usual expressionless face. Even though it's always like this, Ichijo can always tell what Shiki is thinking.

"Everyone else is still asleep. You can go ahead and get in the shower." Ichijo says, getting of the bed, and heading to the closet to pick out his uniform.

"Are you sure you want to continue the Night Class?" Shiki asks suddenly. It had been only a few months since Kaname, Yuki, Aido, Kain, and Ruka left the academy. Ever since that incident, Shiki never talked about it till now.

"While things seemed strained at this point, I still believe in Headmaster Cross's idealism." Ichijo says, laying his uniform on the bed and then turning to Shiki. "You don't agree, Senri?"

He shakes his head back and forth. "No, I agree. I just don't know what the others will think…" he trails off, gripping his sheets tightly. Shiki had been mostly avoiding the other the whole summer, mainly Rima. Ichijo moves over and hugs Shiki. "No one blames you for what happened. Rido Kuran was to strong and gaining power by the hour. We were very lucky that nothing really damaging happened." He says, moving away and looking into his eyes. He could see his reflection in Shiki's eyes. "If they want to blame someone, they can blame me for letting this happened."

Shiki shakes his head back and forth again. "You hand no choice in the matter either. You didn't even know what was happening till the last minute. I don't blame you…" he says, looking at him directly in the eyes.

Ichijo just smiled at his friend. It seemed like they are returning to the way they once were. "You should hurry and get ready, classes will start soon. We don't want to be late on our first day back at school, now would we?" he says, getting into his school uniform. He was now head of the Night Dorm. It was his responsibility to watch over it.

ΩΩΩ

Night has finally falling over the Academy, the Night Class students head to the gates to go to class. As usual, the girls from the Day class have gathered outside the gates. Once the gates open, the girls behave themselves and say hi to the Night class students. To Ichijo's surprised, Zero has remained at the Academy and is still on the Disciplinary Committee.

"I thought you would be on the hunt for Kaname and Yuki." Ichijo says to Zero. He was standing by him keeping an eye on the new Night class students, while Zero was keeping his eye on the new Day class students.

"Trust me; there is nothing more I would rather do than that. But, the Hunter Council believes my abilities are better suited here." He says, not even looking at Ichijo.

"Listen Zero, I don't want to make an enemy of you. I was hoping that we can start anew?" Ichijo says, looking over to Zero. To his surprise, he was staring back.

"That may take some time…" he says, looking away first. Ichijo just smiles. He digs into his pocket and takes out the new blood tablets.

"At least that's not a no." he says, handing them to Zero. He takes them and stuffs them into his pocket.

"You better catch up to your classmates." Zero says, nodding his head over to a tree to where Shiki was standing under looking at him and Ichijo.

Ichijo laugh, "Good Work, Mr. Disciplinary Committee member." He leaves Zero's side, smiled at some of the Day class girls, and meets with Shiki under the tree. "You didn't have to wait for me Senri."

"Yes I did." Shiki says seriously. "I just got a call from Headmaster Cross, and he wants to see us now."

"Is there a Level E?" Ichijo asks. Of all the times for a Level E to show up, it would be now.

"He didn't say; just to meet him in his office." Shiki says, heading towards Cross's office.

"What about…" Ichijo starts.

"I told Rima and left her in charge." Shiki finishes.

"You talked to her?" Ichijo asks, looking surprised.

"Her and Maria, while you were talking to Zero." He says, staring straight ahead. "I decided to take your advice, and they did forgive me."

"That's great!" he says, smiling at him. He looked back at Shiki and saw him blushing a little bit. This in turn, made Ichijo blush harder than him. He looked straight ahead and continued to walk in silence.

When they got to Headmaster Cross's office, Ichijo knocked on his door while Shiki stand quietly behind him. "Come on in!" they heard from behind the door. "Excuse us." Ichijo said as they entered his office.

"I'm glad you can make it on such short notice." Headmaster Cross says, sitting behind his desk in his chair.

"It's no problem Headmaster, what did you need?" Ichijo asks. If it was a Level E attack, they would be out of Cross Academy's gate by now.

"First, I just want to know who the new Night students are holding up?" he asks, folding he arms on the desk.

"Both Day and Night Classes are getting along well. Having Zero here still as a Disciplinary Committee member is a great help to us." Ichijo states, while Shiki stands behind him nodding his head in agreement.

"That's good to here! With the Academy rebuilt, I'm hoping to continue my Idealism for humans and vampires to co-exist." Cross says, looking at Ichijo and Shiki with a serious look when he fought the Level E's. He being a retired hunter was also an assist to the Academy.

"Is that all you wanted?" Shiki asked. This was the first time he spoke up since the walk to his office.

"No, it's not. Thank you for reminding me." Cross says, pulling out a file and handed it to Ichijo for them to look over. "There have been a number of a people going missing from the local towns around us. It is believed that a vampire starting to fall to a Level E is taking them."

"And you want us to check it out?" Shiki asks, looking over the file.

"In short, yes." Cross states. "I don't know who long it's going to take. I'll have Rima take over your duties for now Ichijo."

"And what if it isn't a vampire?" Ichijo asks, this is not how he wanted to start his first day back at school.

"Then the locals will handle it. As to why Vampire Hunters aren't taking the case, they are shorthanded after our little fiasco." He says, standing up and walking towards them. "I know I can count on you two to handle it. If you need anything, call and let me know."

"We will." Ichijo says. Shiki just nods his head in agreement.

"Good! Now, get going! The sooner you get this done, the sooner you two can come back." He says all cheery like. Just like how he used to be. A tear drop falls from Ichijo's forehead.

ΩΩΩ

After leaving the Headmasters office, Ichijo and Shiki headed back to their rooms to pack there things. They each only packed two suit cases and some money to last them for two weeks. Shiki was just pulling his sword out of the closet when there was a knock at the door. It was already open, and Maria and Rima were at the door.

"We heard that there was a case…" Maria says, steeping into the room. She looked like her normal self, with a little worry in her eyes.

"People from the neighboring towns are starting to go missing, and they suspect to be a vampire falling to a Level E." Ichijo says, zipping up his bag. He looked over at Shiki, who was sheathing his sword again. They were ready to go.

"You know what to do?" Ichijo asks, standing in front of Rima.

"Yeah, I've got all your foot notes. You two just be careful, and let us now if you need anything." She says, turning her head to Shiki. "That goes for you too, Shiki."

Shiki blushes a little and just nods his head.

Rima and Maria walk with Ichijo and Shiki to the gates of the Academy. There was already a car waiting for them, along with Zero. They put their belongings into the trunk and said their goodbyes.

"If you need anything…" Zero begins.

"We know, call you." Ichijo says, finishing his sentence.

"Heard it already?" Zero asks, looking over at Maria and Rima.

"You could say that." Shiki says, looking at Zero, Maria, and Rima. "Ready?" he asks Ichijo.

"Yeah, we'll be back as soon as you can." Ichijo says as they entered the car. He closes the door and as soon as he does, the driver heads off The Academy and everyone getting smaller and smaller along with them moving farther away.

"Do you believe a Level E is responsible?" Shiki asks, looking over the case file one more time.

"Who knows, but once we get into town we'll investigate and get back to the home." He says, looking over and catches Shiki in a yawn. He chuckles a little and pulls Shiki's head onto his shoulder. "You can us my shoulder as a pillow, Senri." He says, smiling.

Shiki looks up at Ichijo and closes his eyes and fall right asleep. It'll be an hour or so to get to town. For now, Ichijo is just content to let Shiki us him as a pillow for now. Until the time of the mission, they are at peace.


	2. Commence Mission

**A/N: Welcome back! Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I just finished Kuroshitsuji: His Butler, Returns and His Butler, Oneshot Love. I'm also working on other stories at the moment and trying to get them done and posted. So bear with me! This chapter is going to be full of surprises! So, here we go! (Btw, spread the love of this story to your friends!)**

"Senri, Senri wake up." Ichijo says as he gentle shakes his shoulder. "We made it to the apartment."

Shiki shakes his head a little bit and rubs his eyes. He had slept through the whole wide here. He wasn't like Ichijo, who seemed to not be bothered by the sunlight at all. He looked up to see Ichijo's bright grass green eyes staring down at him; he just shook his head as if he was saying 'okay' and got out of the car.

Ichijo just chuckled a little bit and grabbed their bags from the trunk.

"The manger is already expecting your arrival. Headmaster Cross wants you to call him as soon as you have settled in your room." The driver, Shiki's manger, tells them as they head for the door.

"Thank you. We'll make sure to do that." Ichijo says, turning around and giving a soft smile. He then turned back and caught up with Shiki at the door.

They meet the manager as soon as they walked into the building. The manger had instructed them that they had the whole top floor to themselves, and that if they needed anything they were to call him directly. He walks them up to the top flooring of the building. The manager bows his head in respect, and leaves them alone to unpack their belongings.

"We'll I think I'm going to give a call to the Headmaster." Ichijo says as he picks up the phone.

"Alright, I'll take a shower then since I didn't get a chance to take one this morning." Shiki says. He picked out a set of new cloths sense he was still in his school uniform and went into the shower without saying another word.

After Ichijo heard the shower running, he took out the number that Headmaster Cross gave him to call the personal line. He waited after four rings and then the phone finally connected.

"Hello." It wasn't Cross on the other end, it was Zero.

"Zero, is Headmaster Cross there?" Ichijo asked. He wasn't sure if maybe he called at the wrong time.

"Yeah, give him a minute. He's trying to cook dinner." Zero says. He made it sound like it was a bad thing that the headmaster was cooking dinner. "Did you and Shiki just get into town okay?"

"Yeah, Shiki's manager said that the headmaster wanted us to call him as soon as we got settled in." He said. This was the longest conversation he has ever had with Zero. Hell! This was the longest conversation he had heard Zero ever having.

"Zero! Dinners ready! Is that Ichijo?" Cross yells. Ichijo could hear him over the end of the phone. He heard the phone exchange hands and knew that Cross was on the other end now. "Ichijo?"

"Yeah, I'm here." He says. He was curious to know what Headmaster Cross wanted to talk to him about.

"Is Shiki with you?" he asked, sounding seriously.

"No, he is in the shower. Do you want me to call back later once he was done?" Ichijo asked. Maybe this was something the both of them needed to hear.

"That won't be necessary. You can just tell him as soon as his done." He continues. "Have you looked over the case file?"

"Yes, and I agree with you. There is a high possibility that this is the work of a vampire going to Level E. This matter shouldn't take too long, but I highly doubt that we will find the missing people alive." He says. He hated to admit it, but when it comes to Level E's; they drank first and ask questions later.

"That's what I was afraid of. But that's not the only thing that has been happening in town lately." Cross says.

"What do you mean?" Ichijo asks. He couldn't believe that the Headmaster was hiding anything from them.

"Toga Yagari has informed me that there are some vampires of the aristocrat line have gone missing as well." Cross says. "I'm not sure what to make of it yet. It could be nothing, but I just wanted to inform you about this. Yagari is working on the case, so you may one into him at some point."

"Alright, thanks for informing me. I'll make some calls and see what I come up with." Ichijo says. It was strange enough that humans were going missing, but now there may be a possibility that aristocrat vampires were behind it_. "Could they be the vampires that Senri told me about a while back? The ones who can't handle the blood tablets?"_ he thought to himself.

"Oh, and one more thing Ichijo." Cross says before hanging up.

"What?"

"Keep an eye on Shiki for me. He may not be up to speed since he hasn't done a job like this in a while." Cross says, returning to his 'normal' cheerful self. Only when he talks about hunter business does he ever get series. Even though they were vampires, Cross still cared for his students and Ichijo could tell that he was worried about Shiki.

"Alright, you don't have to tell me that. I'll keep an eye on him." Ichijo says smiling. He already knew that the only time Shiki every left the school grounds were to do his modeling job. Not that there have been other jobs. It was surprisingly quite after the whole Rido Kuran incident. Shiki may not show it, but he is very emotional especially when it comes to a conversation about that. Just as he hung up the phone, Shiki walked out of the bathroom, hair dripping wet.

"What did the headmaster want?" Shiki asks, sitting down next to Ichijo.

"The headmaster told me that there seems to be some aristocrat vampires who have seemed to have gone missing. He doesn't know what to make of it, but I think that they are the ones you told me about." He says, taking the tower from Shiki's hands and putting it onto his wet head.

"The ones that can't take the blood tablets?" he asks, he didn't even protest. He didn't bother to dry his hair since it never bothered him, but Ichijo would get made and dry his hair for him.

"Yeah, Toga Yagari is working on the case, so we may run into him." He says, he never told Shiki, but he enjoyed drying his hair. "Did you look over the case Senri?"

"Um…yeah, before we got into the car. I think we should check out the areas where the missing was last seen." He says, taking the towel off his head and tossing it onto his bed. He grabbed the sword and tossed it to Ichijo and he grabbed his trench coat and tossed it on as well.

"_Keep an eye on him?" _ Ichijo thought to himself. Shiki looked like he had just done a job yesterday and was ready to go again. Not like someone who stayed inside a house for a few months.

ΩΩΩ

After they left the apartment, Ichijo and Shiki went to five different locations where the last five missing victims had last been seen. They didn't find much, and what they did find wasn't very useful. They didn't smell blood, which lead them to believe that they were taking alive. After checking the last site, they decided to get something to eat and went to a shop close by. They ordered themselves some coffee and some sweets to snack on.

"Drinking coffee and eating sweets, something I never thought I would ever see in my lifetime." Toga Yagari says, he grabbed a chair from another table and sat at the end of the booth that the two of them were sitting in.

"Mr. Yagari. Headmaster Cross mentioned that we would run into you." Ichijo says, motioning for the waiter to bring more coffee.

"Yeah, he told me the same. Though, this isn't a matter for vampires." He says, taking a drink.

"Last I heard, the Hunters Association is a little short hand since Kaname and the others went missing." Shiki says, not even bothering to hide anything. He stayed his normal emotionless self when other people are around. Especially with those he didn't like.

"And I wonder who's fault that would be." He says. While trying to take another drink, the cup he was holding broke into pieces in his hand. He looked up to see Ichijo was glaring at him and Shiki was turned the other way, looking out the window.

"_Rido Kuran_ was the one who put the Academy and the Hunters Association in disarray." Ichijo clarifies. It had took a long time for people to accept that Shiki had no part nor did he want any part of Rido Kuran's plans, and that he was forced to be a puppet. It had also taking Shiki sometime to recover being possessed by him and stop blaming himself for what had happened. He looked over at Shiki and saw that he was now looking at him. He just smiled at Shiki, showing that everything was okay. He could see a small smile form on Shiki's face, making Ichijo feel a little better.

"Well enough about that, what do you have?" Yagari asks, wanting to compare notes. He told Ichijo and Shiki what he had come up with about the other aristocrat vampires and the missing people.

"In other words we all agree that the missing aristocrat vampires could be responsible for the missing town's people." Ichijo says, summing up all the information that the two groups have collected so far.

"Like Shiki said, most likely they can no longer take the blood tablets and are slowing falling downwards. Though, I'm surprised that its aristocrat vampires falling to Level E." Yagari says, folding up is hand on the table thinking of the possibility.

"It's a rare occurrence, but it isn't impossible. They were simply to drawn to drinking blood from normal human beings and couldn't take the tablets. The real question is where they are taking them and if they are even alive." Shiki says, not looking up from his cup. Then, he got riff of a sweet smell coming from outside. "Ichijo!" he yelled, standing up fast and heading for the door.

"Yeah, I smelt it too. Blood." Ichijo says, grabbing his rapped up sword and swinging it over his shoulders and rushing out the door, Yagari following behind.

The three of them rushed down to the streets and turned right into an alley, where the found a vampire drinking the blood from a teenage girl. The vampire saw them, and dropped the girl and ran off.

"Mr. Yagari, stay with the girl!" Ichijo yelled, following Shiki down the road, already following the vampire. Yagari did as he was told and helped the girl.

Ichijo followed Shiki who was way ahead of him. Shiki may not have been the strongest, but he was the fastest among them and he was catching up to the vampire. Ichijo tried to keep up, but he had lost them. Then, he heard a blood curdling screaming coming from a block away.

"Senri!" he yelled out when he thought he had found them. When he stopped, he saw Shiki standing still watching the vampire's body go up into flames before their eyes. Then, it turned into dust before their eyes. On the other side of the alley, stood two people one really tall the other a little shorter. They came closer into the alley and into the light.

"Aido and Akatsuki? What are you doing here?" Ichijo asks, standing there in shock alongside Shiki. The four of them stood there in complete silence, not knowing what the other was thinking or what they were going to do. _"Please, please don't tell me Kaname isn't behind this!"_ was all Ichijo could think of.


	3. The Truth Is Hard To Hear

**A/N: Things are about to get intense for Ichijo and Shiki. With all the missing people being abducted and the suspects probably being aristocrat vampires falling is bad enough. Now, they have Yagari following them and working on the case with them, and now running into Aido and Akatsuki! What are they doing there? And does Kaname have anything to do with this?**

"Aido and Akatsuki? What are you doing here?" Ichijo asks, standing there in shock alongside Shiki. The four of them stood there in complete silence, not knowing what the other was thinking or what they were going to do. _"Please, please don't tell me Kaname is the one behind this!"_ was all Ichijo could think of.

"Ichijo, and Shiki. It's been a long time." Akatsuki says, being the first one to speak up. He looked over his two former classmates, not surprised about them being here.

"Not really, it's only been a couple of months or so. Though, it does feel like a long time, doesn't it?" Ichijo says, keeping his face cool and serious. He looked over at Shiki and saw that he was holding his arm, trying to keep it from shaking. _"Why was he afraid?"_ he thought to himself. "I ask again, what are you doing here?"

"Relax Ichijo!" Aido says, stepping closer to them. "We are all on the same side here. We came because we heard about the missing people in this town and thought we'd check it out."

"That's not usually your job Aido." Ichijo says, stepping in front of Shiki. "And besides, you hate the day time. Kaname told you to come here, didn't he?" he asks seriously.

Aido and Akatsuki look at each other for a minute, and then Akatsuki sighed. "You know Kaname to well Ichijo. Yes, Kaname did send us here to check things out. He was wondering what was happening; more towards the aristocrat vampires going missing than the humans. We didn't know you would be here." Akatsuki says; he looked over past Ichijo and towards Shiki. "Are you investigating the humans going missing?"

"Actually, we are investigating both. We believe that the aristocrat vampires that went missing are attacking and taking the humans that went missing. We are working with Yagari on the case." Ichijo said. He didn't want to mention Yagari, but if it would make them leave sooner he would say anything at this point.

"So there is a hunter working the case; sucks that it has to be Yagari." Aido says, folding his arms in the back of the head. "Alright, we'll go." He moves towards Akatsuki and pats his shoulder. "Let's go." he whispers and walks off.

"Take care Ichijo, and you to Shiki." Akatsuki says, glaring over Ichijo to look at Shiki. Then he turns and disappears alongside Aido.

"Hey! What happened to the vampire?" Yagari yells from behind, finally finding them. He stops and stares at the two of them. They were surprising quiet and the brown haired one look like he was shaking.

"We took care of it. We couldn't tell if it was a Level E or an aristocrat vampire. We'll have to investigate more." Ichijo says, turning around to look at Yagari.

"How's the girl?" Shiki asked, speaking for the first time since they ran into Aido and Akatsuki; although his voice was a little shaky.

"She'll be fine. She's going to make a full recovery." He says, surprised that a vampire actually cares if a human was alright or not.

"Alright then, I guess we'll end it here for today." Ichijo says, walking over and placing his hand on Shiki's shoulder. "We should probably head back to the apartment and tell Headmaster Cross about our findings." He gives Shiki a soft smile and the two of the head out of the alley.

"We'll meet at the same diner we did today for further investigation." Yagari yells to them, as he watches them leave.

Ichijo just waves back at him. He didn't know if Yagari notice Shiki's condition. All he wanted to do was get Shiki back at the apartment and calm him down. _"What made Shiki so scared back there?" _he thought to himself. Did he miss something before he showed up?

ΩΩΩ

For the whole ride back to the apartment they sat in complete silence. Ichijo kept staring at Shiki and it seemed like he had calmed down a little bit. Shiki was just staring out the window the whole ride back, thinking about something that Ichijo couldn't comprehend. Something happened in that alley before he had gotten there, and he wanted to ask him what that was.

When they got back to the apartment, Ichijo grabbed a glass from the manager and took it to the bathroom. Her poured some water into in, and then added two blood tablets into it. When he came back from the bathroom, he saw that Shiki was sitting on his bed rather than his own. He sat down next to him and handed him the drink. Shiki took it and only took little sips from it.

"What happened?" Ichijo finally asked. Shiki didn't reply and the two sat there in silence for a minute. "Senri?"

"That was going to be me." Shiki finally said. "If I didn't sense Akatsuki's presence, I would've ended up like that vampire and be burnt alongside him." He gripped the glass so tightly that it broke and the contents in the glass spilled all over the floor.

"Senri!" Ichijo yelped. He grabbed the handkerchief from his right inside pocket and started cleaning his hand. He looked into Shiki's eyes and saw that there was nothing but fear in them. In all this time of knowing him, he had never once seen such fear in Shiki's eyes before. This in turn; made Ichijo fear for his friend.

"Akatsuki was going to kill me alongside that vampire." Shiki says, now staring blankly at Ichijo.

"I'm sure Akatsuki didn't mean anything by it. Of all of us, you had the sharpest senses. He probably didn't sense you like you did him." Ichijo says, trying to comfort his friend. Ever since Shiki was a kid he had never been a fan for fire; being around Akatsuki when he uses his powers often made Shiki uncomfortable. "Since I told them Yagari was working with us we probably won't see them anymore." Ichijo, now sitting next to Shiki, took his hand and started licking the rest of his blood off his hand.

Shiki just starred at Ichijo, not even stopping him from licking the wounds on his hand. His friend may be trying to comfort him, but it wasn't working. He can't forget the look on Akatsuki's face when he set that vampire on fire. He also kept looking back at Shiki, as if he knew something that he didn't. Once Ichijo was done licking his hands, he took it his hand back and cleaned up the mess on the floor. "I just want to get this case done and over with." He says.

Ichijo bent down and hugged Shiki after he was done cleaning the mess. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you anymore Senri. I'm not going to let the past repeat itself." He promised Shiki.

After they cleaned up the mess and Shiki calmed down, Ichijo called Headmaster Cross and told him everything, including about Akatsuki and Aido.

"Akatsuki and Aido were there too?" Cross asks, as if not hearing it the first time.

"Yeah, they were the ones that killed the vampire today. They said Kaname was the one who ordered it." Ichijo says, he was on the phone while Shiki was going over the case file they got from Yagari.

"Was Yuki with them?" he asks, worry in his voice.

"No, neither was Ruka. It was just them two." Ichijo says. He was pretty sure that they weren't even in town. Kaname probably heard about the rumors and ordered the two of them to check it out.

"Alright, it was right for you not to tell Yagari you ran into those two. We need to solve these cases first before we deal with them." Cross says. "Keep me posted."

"Yeah, will do." Ichijo says, hanging up the phone. He lied back onto his bed and looked up at Shiki. "Did you find anything?"

"Maybe," Shiki says as Ichijo sits up. "All of the humans had nothing in common, but the vampires do. They were all last seen leaving the night club a block away from the diner we went to this morning." He takes some of the photos and shows them to Ichijo.

Ichijo carefully looks over the photos and see the sign for the night club. "The Night Hub?"

Shiki looks up at Ichijo. "You know the place?" he asks.

"Yeah, it's one of the places my Grandfather bought out when it wasn't doing so well and possibly going out of business." Ichijo says. He had been there once before he entered the academy. It was full of aristocrat vampires who knew him pretty well. "We should tell Yagari about this tomorrow and check it out." Now that his grandfather was dead, he didn't know who was running what.

"Yeah, we should probably get some rest." Shiki said, closing up the case files and going over to his bed. He turned off the light next to his bedside and crawled into his bed. "Night Takuma."

"Night Senri." Ichijo says. The Night Hub wasn't one of Ichijo's favorite places to go. He didn't tell Shiki, but he was dreading tomorrow.

ΩΩΩ

The next morning, Ichijo and Shiki got up early enough to meet up with Yagari at the diner. The sun wasn't out at all, which made things easier for Shiki to handle the daytime. The two of them were the first ones to arrive at the diner, and they just ordered coffee until Yagari should up. When the waiter dropped of their coffee, Yagari had just walked in and found the two.

"Another person went missing last night." He says, taking the seat across from them.

"That was faster than I had expected." Ichijo says, drinking the last bit of coffee he had. "We think that The Night Hub may have something to do with this. It's full of aristocrat vampires and it's also the last place the missing vampires were seen."

"Alright, let's go there." Yagari says, standing up and heading for the door.

Shiki looked over and Ichijo and the two of them just shrugged it off and followed him.

The night club was open 24 hrs. a day and it was a club for both humans and vampires. Though, most people don't know that the club is owned by vampires and that it's mainly for vampires. They kept it open for humans to come in to keep the cover going, but since Ichiruu Ichijo had died, some things may have changed.

There weren't many people there and most of them were humans. Ichijo knew the guy who was tending the bar, and he was a vampire. The bar tender bowed his head in respect and should them the way to the back.

"Where is everyone?" Ichijo asked. Yagari looked around while Shiki kept close to Ichijo.

"Not many vampires come in during the day." The vampire said, not looking up to them.

Once they got to the back room and into the alley way, the vampire went berserk and attacked Yagari. He pulled out his shot gun and shot a couple of rounds at him. The vampire easily dodged it and attacked Ichijo. Shiki bit into his hand to draw blood and started whipping at the vampire, trying to keep it away from him. The vampire turned and stopped for a second, staring at Shiki. "Rido Kuran." It said, and attacked Shiki.

"Senri!" Ichijo yelled, trying to get to his friend. But two other vampires should up and blocked his and Yagari's way.

Shiki, still fighting the bar tender, was caught off guard when another jump him from behind and stabbed him in the back. An immense, sharp pain took over his body and he dropped to his knees, watching as Ichijo and Yagari trying to get to him.

Ichijo watches and the two vampires picked up Shiki and carried him off. The other two vampires knock him and Yagari back and disappeared along with the other and Shiki. Ichijo tried to go after them, but Yagari stopped him. "Let go of me Toga! They took Senri!" he yelled, trying to fight him off.

"I know! But they took him alive, which means they want him alive. Besides, we don't know where they went. We have to call Cross and tell him what happened." Yagari says, trying to stop Ichijo from doing something stupid.

Ichijo looked at Yagari, then back in the direction they ran off too. Shiki's blood and stopped spilling and there was no means of following them. He sheathed his sword and nodded his head. "Alright, we'll do it your way." He says.

Yagari just nodded his head, and started walking out of the alley. Ichijo looked back at the blood stain that was left behind from Shiki's wound. He had failed in protecting his friend and now he was gone missing as well. But what really bugged him was that the vampire called Shiki Rido Kuran. _"Could they have been his left over followers from before?"_ he thought to himself. Whatever the reason it didn't matter, all Ichijo cared about was getting Shiki back. No matter the cost.


End file.
